User talk:Razlem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Logiano page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 18:30, 29 March 2010 For help please visit Conlang Guide or at my talk page to ask! You may also visit Contionary for ideas for words Tips want tips and suggestions? The Emperor Zelos 18:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes please :) Razlem 21:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) #1, always put your signature on a comment by typing ~~~~ after #2, at the correlatives, dont use the esperanto way, its unnatural ::: The Emperor Zelos 20:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: The language isn't supposed to be natural, but is there a better way to organize these correlatives? :: Razlem 20:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: What is its purpose then? ::: And there are hundreds of ways you can make it up, there are so many ways i can spend nearly an eternity telling all possible ways ::: and i suggest you slope the non-latin letters aswell, everyone got latin, not everyone got anything else ::: The Emperor Zelos 21:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: It is supposed to be an international auxiliary language, like Esperanto. At first the alphabet was much different, but I decided it would be easier to learn if I used existing chracters. :::: Razlem 21:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh? Another esperanto then, Though honestly i would suggest you leave that idea and do a funlang instead. auxlangs just doesnt work =/ :: But agian, use latin nothing else The Emperor Zelos 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha. I actually have created other languages before, I just want to see how this one works out. I think mine is better than Esperanto :P Razlem 22:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : :P I konw, i was after effictivcation aswell, then i got bored, found more interesting stuff and tada, umbrean XP : The Emperor Zelos 22:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) See what I started doing for Mis Hio script. Maybe you want to move in the same direction for Logiano, instead of finiding characters that kind of look like the ones you wanted. But I would suggest that you use Latin transliteration most of the time, and show the script separately. Adagio burner 20:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Logiano Logiano is very interesting, I would so speak that language!! Good work!! Pay a visit to Qiyankuo page and tell me what you think please!! So long! Qiyankuo No there is no intonation. Everything is pronunciated how it's written! Fo example : buxijuyou /buʃɪʒʊjoʊ:/. Thanks for telling me your opinion. Any dictionary of Logiano?? Featuring I would like to redirect your attention our Featuring contest that is being held now and every month, your votes and nominations would be appriciated so we get something that represent the oppinion of the community. Please visit there and cast your votes, they may be cast and or changed until the 28th while nominations are open until the 21th. PS: This message is automated and sent to multiple people, come to my talk page for questions Best Wishes The Emperor Zelos 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out This might interest you and help Improvements I just thought id say I am liking the improvements on your conlang, much more pleasent as it moves along with the exception of those odd characters which It seems to be removing =) Keep it up! The Emperor Zelos 20:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm still trying to figure out all of the wiki formatting :Razlem 21:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It can be tricky, I managed to do it nicely these days especially on my other wiki The Emperor Zelos 22:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Effiency You know, you dont need the I/me vs My/mine distinction in a language, "I dog" is suffient to know it means "my dog" :P The Emperor Zelos 12:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : In a way, this distinction is blurred in Logiano. The root word ź '''means '''I. The ending o '''identifies it as a noun (źo), and '''u '''identifies it as an adjective (źu). : So literally, '''źu käno means dog(noun) : It helps to clear up ambiguity with subjects, especially in a language with no verb conjugations. Razlem 13:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Perhaps :P I was just teasing lightly on your "effiency" idea. Personally i dont ahve genitive of any sort, i use postpositions for owning in various sense, my sister, my arm, my car are all said differently :: How does that work exactly? Razlem 13:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: How do you mean? :: Would you say "sister of I"? Razlem 13:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: directly translated "I of sister" as it uses postpositions, but otherwise in translation it would be "sister of me"The Emperor Zelos 17:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Anja! Hello there, I just joined Conlang take a more direct role in your project. Best of luck! Never give up! GiulianoLauro 17:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Anja! Thank you, I appreciate it! I must tell you in advance that some of the information regarding Angy is out of date on this site. I've been working on it on my desktop, but I haven't found time to transfer the updated info. Razlem 06:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Again, if you need anything, just tell me. GiulianoLauro 23:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) How's it going, Razlem? I see you have updated Angos' page, good. Hope to hear from you soon. GiulianoLauro 13:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) It's going pretty well, I've found some down-time at work so I've finally been able to update the page. Right now I'm trying to put in the dictionary, which is a frustrating process to say the least. Glad to hear from you again Razlem 14:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Razlem! Long time no see... How are you? First, I congratulate you for having almost completed your project! :-) Okay, so I know it's too late to comment on that but there is something that always bothers me about IALs in general, the difficulty that some people may face with pronunciation, and I am posting this concerning on the Chinese and the Japanese, although it's not a problem in Angos that the first can't pronounce rhotic r, our friends from the Land of the Rising Sun can't pronounce [ L ] (for instance, if they were to say "Wo via LU tiro" they would end up saying "Wo via RU tiro"), and that can be quite frustrating... (of course they can pronounce [ L ]s, but it would take a lot of practice, just like I did to master the th from English) Well I think that's all. I'm currently trying to learn Angos. Hope to hear from you soon. Best of luck. GiulianoLauro 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Anja! I understand that Japanese speakers have a hard time with l, but it's such a common sound, used by Chinese, Hindi, English, Spanish, Russian, Portuguese, and many others. But I can't just remove the letters because a relatively small population can't pronounce them. Germans, for example, have difficulty with w (you'll often hear it as a mix between 'w' and 'v', much as the Japanese sound is a mix between 'l' and 'r'). Unfortunately there's no way around this other than practice :/ I appreciate your enthusiasm for learning the language, but I don't recommend you start learning it yet; I'm still making some pretty fundamental changes. For one, the vocabulary on the page needs to be updated (I've made it more international). I'll be sure to keep you updated :) Razlem 18:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Anja, Good to hear from you again! I'm very happy to know that I wasn't completely useless at least! :D I'll heed what you said and wait a bit more before really learning Angos. I like your idea about using ' r ' so that people won't mix ' L ' with ' i ' nor ' 1 '. And, yes, I would appreciate if you kept me up-to-date! Best regards, GiulianoLauro 23:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A new featured conlang I think it's time for a new featured conlang since the current one has been featured for so long. Please think about nominating a language here and then when we have a few candidates we can start voting! Thanks. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 15:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikkii You might want to move your wanted pages over manually but if you want them moved by computer wizardry ask Zelos. I'd be happy to help with a manual move if you'd like though. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 20:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Angos You know, you could've asked and went with the formalities of all that moving stuff. Well, not to be trigger-happy, I'll offer you association between this and that wiki. 10:16, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I wasn't aware there was a precedure for this. There was just so much old information that would've taken a while to fix up, so I figured I'd just redirect to the official site. You can delete the page if you need to, I won't be returning to it. Razlem (talk) 19:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's been a sort of an informal procedure ever since the fork happened. *Certain people* have been really up to using their banhammers for erasing information or moving it somewhere else, and I'm trying to make something of a more standard and people-friendly approach. I'll keep the page to point people towards the new wiki. 21:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I appreciate it, good luck with the Conlang Wiki :) Razlem (talk) 02:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and good luck to you as well :D 09:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate